Christmas Spirit
by EmTheMuse
Summary: Gabriella has a huge crush on Troy, but keep thinking he doesn't like her. Follow the HSM gang trough X-Mas eve where some things change


_**So this is a one shoot story about Troyella**_

* * *

**Christmas Spirit**

* * *

_Gabriella's POV_

I was sitting on the couch watching my friends having fun around in the Bolton's house. Yep it was the yearly Christmas party at the Bolton's. And of course according to Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsie I had to be here. I had been here for an hour now and hadn't moved my position in 55 minutes. Some of the teens were dancing to ''Rockin' Around The X-Mas Three'' and I looked jealous over at Troy dancing with Shar. Even though I knew Shar was crushing on Zeke, just see them dancing together killed me inside. _What if he liked her?_ I didn't care what Shar thought. It was his thoughts and feelings that had a spell on me.

"Hey Gab why are you just sitting there?" It was Zeke who came over

"I'm not really in the party mood today" I lied or well it was only a little lie cuz I really wasn't in the party mood...anymore.

"Oh well I have a question" He said while he said down next to me

"Shoot" I turned to him

"I kind of have a crush on Shar, but have no idea how to tell her and what if she doesn't like me back?" He said all that in one breath

I giggled ''okay relax! First of all wow! And second I would probably go up to her and ask if I could talk to her in private. And when we got in private I would tell her how I feel.'' _Gosh that's exactly what I would do to Troy if I...I...Oh just forget it!_ ''And third! I know she likes you back!''

And with those words I'd made Zeke go. Now I watched Mrs. Bolton walk inside the room to call everyone to dinner. I stood up and I walked to the dining room where I was placed next to nobody else than...Troy!

* * *

_Troy's POV_

I saw her place her perfect body on the chair next to me and when her arm brushed mine I got goose bumps. If she only knew how much I liked her I...I...oh whatever!

''Hey Brie'' Brie? Oh yeah it was the nick name I made for her and it's only me who's using it. She once said it was special. Gosh I could have kissed her right away.

''Hi...'' Gabby said but didn't look

Okay I'm confused! _Did I do something wrong?_

''Are you okay?'' Troy! Stupid! She hates when you ask her that!

Gabby smiled at me ''of course Troy it's Christmas eve right?"

Yeah it's X-Mas eve but you're not looking like you're enjoying it...at all!

''Sure, sure'' I turned my attention to the food my mother placed on my plate. _Yummy! I love my mom's food!_

* * *

_Gabby's POV_

I was standing next to the snack table looking at the teens dancing...again!

''Okay Gabby, tell me what's up! Troy told me you aren't having fun at all!'' Sharpay looked at me with those eyes I hate!

''He doesn't like me at all Shar!'' I just spit it out and hid my face on her chest

''Who? Troy? Oh hun if it's because he was dancing with me before, it was nothing! I asked him and you know I like Zeke, not Troy!'' Shar took me away from her so she could look me in the eyes

''I don't care what you think or feel! It's his thoughts and feelings there has a spell on me! What if he likes you and not me and that's why he said yes to dance with you!"

''Ella!'' Shar shook me ''I need Kels and Tay'' Shar whined at me and then she was off, but it was only two minutes I could think before she was back with Kels and Tay

''Tell her Troy likes her and not me!'' Sharpay pointed at me with her finger

''Hun Troy likes _YOU_'' Kelsie said and took my hand

Another hand was placed on my shoulder and Taylor said ''It's obvious''

''Guys come on he does NOT have a crush on me! It's only me stupid Cupid shot with his arrow'' I sat down on the couch and my three best friends sighed and gave in

* * *

_Troy's POV_

Now I was really worried Brie had sit down on the couch...again! Something must be going on. _I'm going over to her._But then my stupid parents and the other parents came and told it was time to rock around the X-Mas three... Gosh how embarrassing!

''Mooom Please!'' I said on the same time as another teen. I turned my head to find Brie looking at me too. She quickly looked away

I went to the three where my mom of course planted my hand in nobody else but...Brie's!

I took a look at her. She wasn't smiling, she didn't tight the grip around my hand and she didn't sing along on the song...well neither did I.

"What's wrong with you two?" My mom asked me and Brie after we had danced

"Nothing" We both answered and walked away

"Dude what's up with Gabster and you?" My best friend looked at me with the look I hate

"Nothing! But Brie's acting very weird" I said and looked at her in the couch

"Ask her to dance" Chad said and left

"Okay" I walked to the couch

* * *

_Gabby's POV_

His direction was the couch. The couch I was sitting in, and when he was only one meter away from me and opened his mouth to say something, somebody came and hung mistletoe over our heads

"You have to kiss" The guy said

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The whole room screamed

_Of course I wanted to kiss him but not being forced to_

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They kept going on and he kissed me tenderly then passionately and then pulled back

Everyone cheered when a song started to play and they began dancing

"Wanna dance?" He asked me. I could had fainted or screamed or cried or...whatever

I smiled for the first time this evening "Sure" I took his hand and he leaded me to the dance floor. We danced to the song they were playing; This Christmastime

A half hour later we all sat down and began unwrapping our presents. I read the card on my last present "To Brie from Troy. I wish you a really great X-Mas this year, and I wish you an even better New Year" I smiled at Troy and unwrapped the present to find a gold bracelet with a diamond flower on, a gold necklace with star on with a diamond in the middle of the star, a pair of gold earrings with a pink diamond heart on and a gold ring with a little diamond in the middle. I could have fainted or screamed or cried but instead I hugged him so tight I could have choked him "Thank you SO much!" He smiled back at me which make me smile even more.

* * *

_Troy's POV_

She smiled bright at me and I read the card on my last present which was a box "Dear Troy I hope you'll get an unforgettable X-Mas and a blast to a New Year! Gabriella" I smiled at her and she smiled back as I opened the box to find a new basketball, a new iPod and a cd with all the latest hits "Thanks" I hugged her tight but I was careful that I didn't choke her like she almost did with me.

After that I took her to the dance floor again and they after like 7 slow numbers they finally played a little wild one: All I Want For Christmas is you

* * *

_Gabby's POV_

He tightened his grip around my waist as I slowly took my hands around his neck

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**_

I sang along

_"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..."_

We had fun for 2 hours more when he suddenly pulled me to the hall where he gave me my jacket, took his on and took us outside

"What's up?" I asked curious

"Nothing" He said and looked up to the stars "Just wanted some fresh air"

"Well" I started "Here's fresh" I shivered

"You cold?" He could see I was cold

"Mmmm" I looked at him and he pulled me into his arms. I smiled at him and pulled my arms around his waist

_Troy's POV_

We were standing there just looking into each other's eyes when she closed her eyes and start leaning in I closed my eyes and leaned in as well. And we kissed. An amazing kiss

"Wow" I said after we pulled back

"I know" She said

I kissed her again

* * *

_Shar's POV_

"And she kept saying he didn't like her!" I said out loud so the others could hear me. And they joined me at the window looking at Troy and Ella kissing

"Yeah they are unbelievable" Ryan said and I just smiled

The rest of the evening we all had a great time. Especially Troy and Ella. They sat in the couch flirting, feeding each other, kissing, laughing and cuddling.

"You coming babe?"

I turned around to see my boyfriend stand against the wall smiling at me

"Sure Zeke" I took his hand and we went to the dance floor

I'm sure everyone could feel the Christmas Spirit in the air

* * *

**Soooooooo I updated it and rewrote some things... like all my grammar and spelling mistakes :P**

**-Em**


End file.
